You belong with me
by vesago
Summary: Danny  and Sam are in high school and are best friends. But Sam loves Danny , and Danny  has a girlfriend, Paulina . Sam can't stand Paulina . But Can Sam tell Danny  "You Belong With Me" in time? Based on "You Belong With Me" By Taylor SwiftAU DISCONTIND
1. Chapter 1

**Let me make this quick I hate sam she is a shallow B$%CH... I waited so sam fans can flame me honestly I like Danny and ember she is so F%&KING HOT (ha) and my sister Katlin sold me to wright this story based on "You belong with me" by Taylor swift**

[Sam's POV]

I sat at my desk in my room, studying for the big test that I was gonna have tomorrow. I've been studying for about an hour. I decided to take a break. I opened my curtain and looked out my window to see if Danny s curtain was open. It was.

Danny is my best friend. We have known each other since practically since Pre-School. Nobody knows, but secretly, I love him. I know he doesn't love me, he has a girlfriend, Paulina . I hate her _soo_ much. She **always** wears short skirts and high heels. Shes also head cheerleader. I wear T-shirts and sneakers, and I'm in band. What would he see in me? Nothing.

I watched Danny talk on the phone. It seemed like he was arguing with someone. Probably his girlfriend. They got in a fight at school yesterday. They always do. It seems every time Paulina sees Danny talking to a girl, who is his friend, she thinks he's flirting. She even get's jealous when talks to me. That's why she hates me. No, she hates me because I'm a nerd.

Danny hung up and set his phone down. He looked out his window and saw me. He grabbed his notepad, and sat down at his desk by his window. I quickly grabbed my notepad and wrote. "**You ok?"** He wrote "**Tired of Drama**" I smiled a little and wrote "**Sorry :(**" He shrugged. I started to write something down, but I didn't noticed that he closed his curtain. I looked up and frowned "**I Love You"**

The next day, I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. I saw my parents sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. My dad was reading the newspaper. I had been born rich but I didn't want to be liked just for

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," I said.

"Morning sweetie," My mom smiled. "Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go wait for the bus with Danny ," I grabbed a piece of toast, grabbed my bag, said bye to my parents, the left out the door.

I saw Danny , sitting on his front porch. He looked over and smiled at me. He waved, which meant he wanted me to come over. I ran across my front yard and onto his. Not that far of a run since his house is directly next to mine.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I sat down next to him. I gave him half my toast.

"I hate school," I said.

"Me too," He said as he bit into his piece of toast.

"So how are things going with you and Paulina ?" I asked.

"Not so great. I feel like shes stalking me. She follows me everywhere. Its starting to bug me." He told me. I turned me head and smiled a little, 'God, please let the break up' I silently prayed.

"Sam?" Danny asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I quickly turned my head to face him. I got lost in his eyes for a second. I hate when I do that.

"What were you thinking about?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Oh," He started to play with a twig that was on the ground.

"So, you wanna hang out after school?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I have football practice, but after I'm free," He said. Danny is the football quarterback, so every few days he has to practice. The big games in 2 weeks. I'm going because I;m in band, and the band always plays at the big games. But whenever he doesn't have practice he hangs out with me.

The school bus came up and Danny got on, with me right behind him. He found an empty seat. He was about to sit in it, when he heard someone calling for him.

"Danny ! Come sit with me!" It was Paulina . He ignored her and sat down. I quickly sat next to him just so if she tried to move in the seat before me.

"That was close," Danny said.

"Ya," I said. I opened my backpack and I got out my songbook. In my free time I love writing music and singing. No one knew, except for Danny . He said I sounded like an angel. I knew he just tried to make me feel good.

Danny saw my songbook. "Write any new songs?" He asked.

"I started one last night, but I'm not sure if I like it that much." I told him.

"Let me see it," Danny tried to grab the book, but I was too quick for him.

"Danny , you know I don't like it when you see my songs."

"But they always rock," He smiled. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Paulina .

**Paulina : Were hanging out after your done with football practice and I'm done with Cheer-leading, right?**

**Danny : Can't, I'm hanging out with Sam after football practice.**

**Paulina : That nerd? How can you even talk to her? She's suck a dork.**

I saw the text message. She always picks on me, calling me a nerd or a dork. I'm not like her. I usually wear jeans, a T-Shirt, and sneakers. She wears skirts, tube tops and high heels. I don't get how girls can walk in those things. I tried once. I walked around in them for 2 hours, I got blisters for the next week. I kept reading.

**Danny : Don't talk about her like that! She's my best friend. I talk to her because she's cool, sweet, funny, and shes nice. Everything YOUR NOT!**

I was shocked. "You really mean that Danny ?" I asked.

"Ya, she's mean, I don't even know why I'm still dating her. I'm thinking about breaking up with her," Danny said.

I looked up and whispered, 'Thank you God,'

_**So how was the first chapter? it's sorta long, longer then most first chapters I've written in my stories. R&R PLZ! Flame and praise to your hearts content**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Again let me make this quick my sister Katlin sold me to wright this story based on "You belong with me" by Taylor swift and I couldn't think of a place for tucker so I'll just leave him out**

(Sam's POV)

When we got to school, Me and Danny got off the bus. We were talking about random stuff, when out of nowhere Paulina grabbed Danny by the back of his collar of his shirt.

"Hey babe," She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her off. I just started to walk away. Drama was the last thing I needed today. I tried to avoid Paulina as much as I could, but whenever I'm with Danny , she's right next to him. It's starting to bug me. I could think of one words to describe her: stalker.

As I got about halfway to the front door of the school, I could her footsteps running behind me. I looked back over my shoulder, it was Danny .

"Hey Sam, why'd you go ahead?" He asked.

"I thought you were gonna walk with her," I answered.

"No, we were starting to argue again, but then she ran off with a few of her friends." Danny told me.

"What do you guys always argue about anyway?"

"She's just mad about something I said when I was talking to her a few weeks ago, and how she thinks I'm flirting with you,"

"That's so stupid,"

"I know,"

As we got in the building, I quickly went to my locker, my locker was right next to Danny s. My first class was Social Studies, which I hated. I was more better at English. I told Danny good-bye, while we went to our separate classes.

In class, I barley played attention. I was thinking about the big game. Since I;m in band, I have to go. I haven't practiced in a while. But, I don't care.

"Miss Manson, are you with the rest of us?" My teacher asked.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer ," I answered.

As the class continued, I felt my phone vibrate. I always leave it on vibrate when I'm in class, cuz sometimes Danny will text me, saying random stuff just to make me laugh. It was Danny .

Danny : R U bored?

Sam: Yepp, I got caught daydreaming again.

Danny : I got caught hitting a kid with a spit ball, now I have detention.

Sam: that sux lol. And how r u not getting busted now?

Danny : I'm in the bathroom lol

Sam: Did u really have to go, or just to get out of class?

Danny : Just to get outta class

Sam: lol, I knew it.

Danny : Come down to the bathrrom and meet me outside the boys room.

Sam: k

"Mr. Lancer , may I use the restroom?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, but don't dilly dally," He answered. I thanked him and left the room.

(Danny s POV)

I waited outside the boys room for Sam. It was sorta awkward being out in the hall by yourself outside the bathroom looking like a retard, but I didn't care.

Sam got there a few minutes later.

"Hey, why did you want me down here?" She asked.

"Cuz I was bored, and I hate Math," Danny laughed.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, I almost fell asleep," Sam laughed too.

We sat outside the bathrooms, talking about what we wanna do after school.

"Wanna go to a movie?" I asked.

"Naw, I wanna do something really fun and stupid," She answered.

"I know, me too," I replied. "We could write Graffiti on the side of the school,"

"I said I wanna do something fun, not something to get me grounded for a year," She answered.

"Do your parents have to work tonight?" I asked.

"Actually, my parents are going on a business trip for a week," Sam answered.

"Weird, so are mine, well thier gonna go see my dad's fruitloop friend" I told her.

"That is sorta weird, but cool," She said.

"You think I could stay over?"

"Wouldn't it be awkward to stay at my house, alone, for the whole night?"

"Were best friends aren't we?"

"Ya I guess your right,"

"Paulina would kill me if she found out about this, oh well I don't care,"

"More fun," She laughed, I loved her laugh... wait, what the heck?

"We'll do what best buds always do, stay up all night, play video games, eat pizza, and prank call people," I told her. She smiled.

"This is gonna be fun,"

We were so busy talking about tonight, that we weren't paying attention to the time, a full hour passed by. Sam finally looked at the clock.

"Crap! Mr. Lancer s gonna kill me," She exclaimed.

"I know, I'm gonna get double detention, I'm gonna head back to class, I'll see you at lunch," She gave me a quick, friendly hug before she ran off to class. I smiled. Why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach when I'm near her?

(Sam's POV)

Class finally ended, and it was lunch time. I ran to the cafeteria, grabbed a slice of veggie pizza and an apple, and quickly found a table. I waited for Danny like I always did. He always found me, I never have to give him hand motions anymore. He magically knows where I sit somehow.

Danny finally got to the cafeteria and found me quickly. He sat down next to me.

"You're lucky, I got here before Paulina did, or she would have made me sit with here," Danny said.

"Isn't that what she always does?" I asked. Danny laughed.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" He asked.

"Most likely I'm gonna work on my song while you prank call Pizza Hut," I joked.

"You really got to let me read your song, I'm wondering what the heck it says," He told me.

"I told you a hundred times, I don't like it when you read my songs, it make me feel weird,"

"Why?"

"Cuz I know your gonna laugh at me,"

"Sam, I would never laugh at you, unless you fall down the stairs, then I'll laugh," He joked. I smiled.

"Danny , you always know how to make me laugh," I told him.

"I know, anyway, is there anything you want me to being over tonight, like video games, movies, DVDS?" He asked.

"Bring whatever you want, and I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Do you sleep in your boxers?"

Danny laughed. "Whenever I feel like it,"

"Are you gonna tonight, you better not, or I'm kicking you out,"

"I'm not,"

"Good,"

"Now I have a question for you,"

"Yes," I answered.

"Do you sleep in your underwear?" He grinned.

"When I feel like it," We laughed and I smacked him upside his head.

"Where am I sleeping anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know, there's a pull-out mattress in one of my couches. I'll sleep on the other couch." I answered. "For some odd reason, I like sleeping on couches.

"Me too," He told me.

After lunch was over, we went back to our classes. We did have a few classes together, but we got in trouble a lot, so the teachers are trying to figure out a way to put up each in different classes from each other. That's not working out that well for them. They all suck at planning I must admit, they really do.

At 2:30, school let out the students. Me and Danny ran for the bus. We sat in the very back, so no one could hear our stupid and random conversations.

All the kids boarded the bus very fast, and the bus went earlier then it usually does.

The bus got to Me and Danny s stop eventually, and we dashed off the bus. We stood in my yard. Then Danny remembered:

"Oh crap, I forgot about practice!" He remembered. "Oh well, on day won't hurt," We went in my house, where both my parents, and Danny s were waiting for us.

"Hello Sam, Hello Danny ," They greeted us.

"I didn't do it!" Danny put his hands up.

"Your not in trouble, we just wanna talk to the both of you," My mom explained.

"Oh, OK," We both said. We sat down on the couch.

"Now listen, both of you know that we are going to be gone for the next week," Danny s dad, explained.

"Ya," We said.

"We all don't want either of you to live by yourselves for a week, so, we have all talked it over, and we decided," My dad began.

"Yes?" We said.

"We decided that we are going to let the two of you stay with each other until we get back," My dad finished.

(yes sam's parrents hate the Fentons but, oh well)

"Sweet!" Me and Danny high fived each other.

"But there are rules," Danny s mom said.

"We already know the rules," Danny said.

"What are they?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"We can't sleep in the same bed, no getting into trouble, and no party's," Danny answered.

"OK, we just wanted to make sure you know the rules," My mom said.

"Whos house are we staying at?" I asked.

"We were gonna let the both of you decide that," Danny s mom said.

"Awesome!" Me and Danny ran outside and sat in the grass.

"So, who's house do you wanna stay at?" I asked.

"I don't care, you're the girl, you choose," Danny answered.

"We could switch houses since they are right next to each other," I said.

"Well, I said I don't care, it's up to you, actually, your house is bigger and it dosn't smell like my dad's spoiled ham, we're staying at your place," He said. I laughed.

"OK, you want me to come over and help you pack?" I asked.

"It shouldn't take long, but you can if you want," He answered. I went with him next door and up to his room.

"Hey Sam, can you go in my closet and find my suitcase?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered. I went over to his closet and dug through all the dirty clothes he threw in there.

"Do you throw _all_ your dirty clothes in here?" I asked.

"No, I only do that when I'm to lazy to get up and go throw them in the washer," He answered.

I found his suitcase and he Danny packed quickly. We grabbed a lot of his CD's, DVD's, Movies, and Video Games. We ran back over to my house to start the first night of a fun week.

_**xxXxx**_

**I recently recived a flame about sam so I thought I should explain my veiws **

**even in the show what I gathered Sam is the most shallow if more suttle girls in the school ... now wait let me explain the way I saw it **

**1 what did Sam want to do at Danny's house before he got his powers, see his parents lab even put him in to machines saying "what could go wrong?" **

**2 She made sure above all eles Danny can't show he's Danny Pantom to any other girl(she wanted her superhero) other then his siter and Dani **

**3 she imedently latched onto danny when he got famos in the end the way I see it Danny's feelings are honest but not hers I'm accualy going to use this in my next chapter of sophia mclain**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanna say a big thanks to my reviewers. I love you guyss!**

[Sam's POV]

I woke up the next morning. Danny went home around 9 last night, he's gonna come back over around 1.

I got out of bed. I looked out my window. Danny's curtain was shut. I closed mine and changed into a skirt and a black midriff tank-top.

I walked downstairs, it was Saturday, so I had no school. I'm always bored on Saturdays. My parents were upstairs packing. Every time they packed a suitcase, they took it downstairs, and put it by the door. Danny's parents were gonna come over when they were ready to leave, which should be in about 5 minutes.

Eventually, my parents came down with the last of their bags. Finally, I mean they pack A LOT of crap. I don't even wanna know what they packed.

Danny's parents came over a few minutes later. Danny was with them. They came in and Danny sat down. Danny's parents helped my parents get their stuff out to the car. Me and Danny were just praying they would leave already.

"OK kids, you know the rules?" My dad asked.

"Yes, Mr. Manson, we know," Danny said.

"Okay, bye! We love you guys!" They said. We said good bye and shut the door. We looked out the window to see them get in the car, and drive off.

"YA!" We both cheered.

Immediately, Danny grabbed the phone, and ordered a lot of pizza. I ran upstairs and grabbed like all my movies and video games.

Half an hour later, we were sitting on the couch in my living room, playing video games and eating pizza.

"This is awesome!" Danny said.

"I know!" I answered. "This is what best friends do all the time,"

"Ya, this week is gonna be awesome," Danny said.

"What will we do all week?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably go to school, and be bored," Danny answered.

"Ha, probably," I laughed a little. Danny just smiled.

"YA! I WON!" I shouted.

"What? No fair!" Danny said. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"You snooze you lose, pal!" I laughed.

"I'll get you next time," He said.

"Oh, we'll see about that," I smirked.

"Rematch!" Danny laughed.

We restarted the game, but I ended up winning again.

"Screw you," Danny joked.

"You want to, but buy me a drink first." I laughed.

"Your good," He smirked.

"I know,"

We stayed up late and did random stuff. We watched movies, talked about life, and ransacked my fridge.

"Hey Danny?" I asked.

"Ya, Sam?" He answered

"Don't you ever get tired of people, you know, saying we like each other?" I said.

"Ya, it gets pretty annoying, I mean why can't people see were just best friends? That's it. I just try to ignore it," he responded.

"Ya, same with me,"

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, we've done basically everything there is to do,"

"Your right," Danny said. "What time is it?"

"'Bout 7 o'clock, why?" I answered.

"Wanna go catch a movie?" Danny asked.

"Sure, better then sitting in my boring house with nothing to do," I said.

"Alright, lets go before they get packed," Danny said, leading me to the door. I smiled and walked out. I knew one thing:

This week was gonna be fun.

**A/N: I know, I know, I shouldn't force you to accept my philosiphy on Sam, I'm sorry! And I know its short sorry! Give me ideas, plzzzzz. But anyway, you guys can PM me and chat with me, I'm always bored and I like talking to people., so anyway, BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Sam walked into Sam elita's house. They just came home from the movies. They were talking and laughing.

"That was fun, we never go out anywhere like that," Sam said.

"Ya, I know, we should do that more often," Danny said. Sam kicked off her boots and sat on the couch. Danny did the same and sat next to her.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue, but I'm sorta tired," Danny replied.

"Me too," Sam said. "I'm going to bed."

After they changed and got all their stuff ready, they went to bed and fell asleep.

A few days have past and the weekend was over. Sam woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She shut it off and looked over at Danny, who was still asleep. Sam grabbed a pillow off the other end of the couch and threw it at Dannys face. She hit her target and Danny sat up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, IT WAS THE MONKEY!" He yelled. Sam laughed."What were you dreaming about?"

"I have no idea."

"Well get up moron," She said as she threw the covers off of her.

"I don't want to," Danny said as he buried his face back into his pillow.

"Neither do I, but every kid has to so GET UP!" Sam grabbed the pillow and hit him again.

"Fine," Danny said as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"That's what I thought," She joked. Sam ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt Danny gave her for her birthday of her favorite band, and her sneakers. She quickly changed and ran downstairs. There was no sign of Danny.

"Danny, where are you?" She called.

"In here," He called back, which Sam know he was in the bathroom.

Danny came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed.

"How much time do we have?" Danny asked.

"Like 5 minutes," Sam replied.

"Wanna wait outside?"

"Sure,"

They grabbed their cell phones and backpacks and headed outside. Sitting on the front porch, they waited for the bus.

They were talking for a bit. Then Danny's cell phone rang. Danny looked to see who it was.

"It's Paulina , hang on," Danny said, then he got up and walk away to talk on the phone.

(Sam's POV)

I sighed. She was always calling him. And when she did call, he would be gone for like 10 minutes because they were either arguing or she would not shut up. I grabbed my backpack and unzipped it. I got out my song book. I had nothing better to do. After I dug out a pencil from my backpack, I wrote down some words for a new song I'm writing.

I didn't noticed Danny was done on the phone. He came up behind me and was reading my notebook. I turned my head and quickly shut me book.

"Nice try," I smiled.

"Hey, I should get credit for trying," He shrugged. The bus finally came and Danny and I got on. I sat down in the first open seat I could find. Danny sat next to me.

"So, what did Paulina want?" I asked.

"She wanted me to go out with her after school," Danny answered. "She called me last night while I was in the bathroom at the movies to apologize."

"So, you guys made up?" I said. Why did he tell me now?

"Yea, you don't care if I go with her do you?" He asked me.

"No, I don't care," I replied. I had to say I didn't care, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Thanks," He said. I turned towards the window. I wish he would see me other then a best friend.

At school, me and Danny went our separate ways. First period me and Danny have different classes, but most classes we have together except for a few.

I hardly paid attention. I kept shooting glances at the clock. _Can class be over already? _

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly took it out. Of course, it was Danny.

**Danny: What class u in?**

**Sam: English, why?**

**Danny: Idk, I forgot.**

**Sam: lol thats nice. Is that the only reason why you texted me?**

**Danny: I texted you cuz I hate Math, didn't I tell you that like 4 days ago?**

**Sam: Oh yeaa, lol, I want to get out of here!**

**Danny: Trust me, so do I**

**Sam: lol I bet**

**Danny: I'm on my way to the bathroom XD**

**Sam: U really hate school, don't u?**

**Danny: Yep! The only reason I like it is cuz of football and I get to hang with you.**

**Sam: Gee, I'm flattered, and u can talk to me anytime, I'm one house next to u.**

**Danny: idc, come to the bathroom, I'm bored**

**Sam: Hang onnnnnn**

"MR. Lancer, may I use the restroom?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered, not even looking away from the chalkboard.

I walked out of the classroom and laughed to myself. All she wants to go is go home, she doesn't care what we do.

I got to the bathroom and found Danny outside the boy's restroom.

"Why do I always meet you here?" I asked him as I sat down next to him.

"Because I don't know where else to go," Danny answered. I laughed.

"Ask to go on the roof,"

"Our Science teacher would want me to, he hates me,"

"My English teacher doesn't give a crap what we do,"

"Ha, you could shoot someone and she wouldn't care?"

"Probably," We laughed.

We sat out there for a few more minutes, then we went back to our classes. We had 2nd period together, and 1st period was going to end soon.

1st period ended and I went to my locker and got my Science book. When I closed my locker, Danny was leaning against his locker, which was right next to mine.

"Can I share your Science book with you? I left mine at home." He said.

"Of course you did, and you know I don't care," We walked to Science and found two seats in the back of the classroom.

One reason I hate this class is because Paulina is in it. She always makes Danny sit next to her. Thank God Danny and I got here before she did.

When she got there, she didn't even look for Danny. Both me and Danny were a little surprised. Instead, Paulina sat with one of Danny's football friends, Dash Baxter.

"Wow, it's one of the lucky times I get to sit with you," Danny said.

"Yea, let's just hope you get lucky like this everyday," I laughed.

"Haha, yep," Danny replied. I turned my head away from Danny and smiled a little bit. Maybe this will lead to them breaking up. I'm not saying that because I like Danny.

_I'm saying it because I think Danny will be happier, too._

**Yeah 4 chapters now maybe my sister will leave me alone about wrighting this but tell you what if I come up with something eles I'll continue**


End file.
